Stepwing
by Darththork99
Summary: A cross between Silverwing and the movie Stepbrothers the reason this isnt a cross over is because stepbrothers was not an option
1. Chapter 1

Stepwing

CH1 The new roost

A small noise was made as a small runty Silverwing rougly 40 mounths old crawled from his roost that was right next to his mother. The small bat peeked through a small crack seperating him from another cave of roosts. The runty bat looked through that crack every night to watch a fine looking female groom herself."Shade are you looking at her again?" came a voice from behind. "Sigh... yes mother." Shade said quietly. "You know Shade maybe you should go talk to her. I mean you will have a chance at finding a mate!" Ariel told Shade with motivation. Shade looked very sad in his eyes like he was about to cry. "Mother I will never find a mate thanks to Todd." Shade was all teared up. "Its okay honey we will find you a mate hopfully soon.

A bulky Silverwing named Chinook was outside tree haven hunting for bugs, his silver fur glistened as he caught unaware bugs. "HEY CHINOOK." his father called. "YA DAD WHAT IS IT!" Chinook replied. "I LEFT SOME TIGER MOTHS IN THE STORAGE LEAF, IM GONE OUT!" "BUT WHAT IF I WANT CATERPILLERS TOO!" "YOU DONT NEED CATERPILLERS!" "THATS NOT ENOUGH DAD!"

In the elders chamber a meeting was in progress. "You may rise Robert Silverwing." Called Frieda. Robert flew up to the ceiling and hung there about to start his speach when he saw Shades mom Ariel. "We have set up a mesh netting around all entrances to keep out owls the netting will eliminate the need to stand guard and think about your face... b-between those breasts?" Every Silverwing in the chamber started to laugh. "Im sorry im just so lost after my mate died and this never happens to me."

Ontop of tree haven was Robert and Ariel making out. "Im Robert I work with the elders commity helping them protect us from owls and I have a fourty mounth old son named Chinook who still lives at home." "What did you just say because I have a thirty nine mounth old son named Shade who still lives at home." They both looked confused before they made out again then started to mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepwing CH 2

The Ceramony

Deep down in the Echo Chamer a wedding ceramony was in progress between Ariel and Robert. "I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight, Ariel Chinook will accept you with open arms." Robert softly said. "UHHH get a roost Dad." Chinook objected, he left. "Oh for Noct... Chinook!"Robert yelled. Ariel started to speek "Im glad for everyone being here tonight but my son Shade was going to get his own roost but was recently rejected by his girlfriend so he is going to be living with us." Ariel explained. "I WASNT REJECTED I WAS HARSHLY DUMPED...BUT YOU WOULDNT NOW THE DIFFERANCE." Shade looked at his food "I DIDNT WANT BEETLE I SAID IT FOUR TIMES." Shade started to fly away "This wedding is owl sh!t."

Shade and Ariel where flying to roberts roost together. "Im not going to call him Dad." Shade calmly told his mother. "Shade your thirty nine months old I would not expect you to call him dad."Ariel chuckled. "Well im not going to EVER even if the owls try to burn tree haven down...Robert better not get in my face because ill drop that mother f*cker." Shade said. "Oh my Nocturna Shade." Ariel replied.

Chinook roosted beside his dad "Dad i know that you are technicaly mated now but that does not mean that they have to live here." Robert shrugged "You know Chinook i think its time for a change in both of us."Robert told Chinook. "Dad were men that means a few things...We like to sh!t with the leaves open,we talk about p*ssy, we go on special hunting trips and we make our own stuff. That is what we do and now that is all wrecked." Chinook told his Father. "You and me Chinook have literaly never done any of those things." Robert explained. "Alright here is a senario for you dad supose Ariel sees me coming out of the bathing lake and decides to come on to me...im looking good I have a lushus beed of silver fur running from my chest pubes all the way down to my ballfro and she takes one look at me and says "oh my Nocturna ive had the old bull and now I want the young calf." Then she grabs me by the pen!$." Robert stoped him. "SHUT THE F*CK UP." Yelled Robert.

Ariel and Shade finaly arived at Roberts roost and almost imediatly Ariel and robert started making out. They both leaned against the walls of the roost and fell through the leaf door. Shade looked at Chinook "hey" Shade said , "hey" Chinook replied. "Im Shade" "Im Chinook but you have to call me Dragon." "You have to call me Night Hawk" Shade replied before they stared at eachother for hours on end with a queer look on there faces.

After they hunted they were in the roost eating. "This is nice." said Ariel. "You know Shade is a really talented bat he is a gifted echo projecter. Ariel told Robert and Chinook. "How good" Chinook asked. "Well most bats in tree haven heard of me...that good!" Shade answered. Chinook looked like he was going to laugh. "You know its funny I can echo project too. Chinook made a blurry image of a bat singing something, then Chinook started to go along "IF YOU WANNA GET DOWN ON THESE FURRY BLLS WHY DONT YOU JUMP RIGHT IN ITS A CROTCH PARTY RIGHT UP IN THIS WHY DONT YOU LICK ON THIS BIG !" "CHINOOK STOP IT!" Yelled Robert. "Ha thats cute I remember when I had my first tea leaf."Shade told Chinook. "HAHAH thats so funny the last time I heard that I laughed so hard I fell of my Saurian."Chinook replied quickly. Shade was very close to whimpering when Robert told Chinook to show Shade where he sleeps. Chinook gave a quick tour of the roost before they got to where they sleep. "Okay Shade this is the place but before you enter do you see that rock with holes in it" "Yes" Shade said. "Dont touch it thats the one rule of the roost DONT TOUCH IT!" Chinook yelled. "Alright!" Shade thundered. "Alright Shade come in... you roost right there." Chinook told him. It was a small dark corner with a really indescent odour.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepwing CH 3

New Rivalry

Ariel flew in and roosted to the right of Robert on a smoothe surface with a rotted twig sticking out. "Robert I meant to ask you... why is it that Chinook never found a mate?" Ariel asked. "Well Chinook was never careful on what he said to the females. Like this one time he was very close exept for what he said when he needed to release waste." Robert told his mate, "What did he say?" "Arg maytie I gotta drop a steamer!"Robert said with a screwed up grin on his face. "Well Ariel what about Shade?" asked Robert. "Well when we told him his father died it was difficult. But this one time when Shade was 17 months and a younger relative named Todd was 14 months old and Shade decided to enter a talent show. He used his echo projecting talents to near perfection but when Todd and a few of his friends used most of there energy to create an image of Shade with a mang!na. Right after that his girlfriend dumped him and then never echo projected again."

Shade and Chinook where roosting in that small leaf walled room "hey are you still awake?" Shade whispered "ya" Chinook said quietly "I just wanted to let you know that I hate you...and this roost sucks $$." "the only reason your living here is because me and my dad thought you mom was really hot and maybe we should just both bang here and put up with the retard in the meantime." "who's the retard?" "you" HEY YA DONT SAY THAT!" Shade yelled. "Sush up wake up my dad and get me grounded." Chinook explained. Shade was giving Chinook a dirty look "you better not fall asleep as soon as your eyes shut im going to bite you right in the neck" Shade threatened "i hope you have a good grip because il send you falling." Chinook replied "im gonna take a storage leaf and fill it full of pebbles then beat the $h!t out of you." Shade said. Chinook and Shade instantly fell asleep after several minutes of arguing.

Shade and Chinook where hunting when Chinook flew over Shade's head and dropped a steamer. The next day when Shade was asleep Chinook had spelled "Down with Nocturna Up With Zotz" with charcoal on Shade's fur. The next day Shade put red juice on Chinook's forehead making it look like he suffered a head wound. When Chinook was stuck in the medical chamber Shade flew into their room and saw Chinook's windrock then started playing it.

Chinook arived back from the medical chamber he look over at shade "why are you so sweaty?". " I was watching batman" said Shade. Chinook walks into their room and started to smell the presence of another bat. He checked everything, but almost imedietly checked his wind rock he saw siliva. " That little b$trd Shade". Chinook walks to find Shade he bumps in to him down the hall, " hey man did you touch my wind rock?" asked Chinook. " nope", replied Shade. "Weird because it seems somone deffinally touched my wind rock", " ya that is weird because i did'nt touch it". Chinook grabed Shade "HEY!" Chinook yelled. "your insane Chinook, i did'nt touch your wind rock". Shade started walking away "where you going" asked Chinook "im going into our room because im to put my nutts sack on your wind rock". All Shade could here was random yelling and screaming as he put his nutts on the wind rock. " i swear to Nocturna if touch my wind rock i will stab you in the neck with sharpend slate." Chinook squealed. " ya im playing Moby Dick for real". replied Shade. Chinook started to run run in the room yelling " i swear to Nocturna".


	4. Chapter 4

Stepwing CH 4

The Two Sleepflyers

Chinook flew into the room at lightning speed to whitness Shade tebaging the windrock. "AHHHHHH."Chinook screamed as he charged at Shade grabing him ripping through the leaf wall and out of the had Chinook in a lock but Chinook threw him off by biting his ankle. " I DID'NT TOUCH YOUR DMN WINDROCK!" Shade yelled, Chinook ripped a sharp stick from the ceiling of tree haven and threw it to Shade then Chinook forced another one out "Lets get it on."

Ariel was out hunting for tiger moths when a sharp sound pounded at her eardrum, "What the underworld is that sound!" Ariel sprayed sound throughout tree haven. Ariel caught the echo of Shade trying to avoid being stabed as Chinook was swinging and thrusting a sharp stick. Screaming Ariel tried to fly to Robert as quickly as possible she pushed everything out of the way. Robert was talking about dirty things with his friend when Ariel came in, "ROBERT THERE LIKE WILD BEASTS HELP!" yelled Ariel in a hurry. When they arived all they could to was watch as Shade and Chinook hit eachother with the blunt end of the sticks at the exact same time knocking both of them out. "WHAT THE F*CKING F*CK!" Ariel screamed.

A few hours after the fight. Shade and Chinook where roosting watching a red and black ant fight to the death in there echo vision. " C'MON RED YOU CAN TO IT! Shade cheered, "SCREW YOU SHADE, BLACK'S GOT THIS IN THE LEAF!" Chinook protested. Robert and Ariel flew in and blocked the ants "Dad what are you doing!" "OK heres the deal #1 you fill fix that F*CKING WALL NOW! #2 YOU HAVE 1 MONTH TO FIND MATES OR IL KICK YOU OUT IVE ARANGED BLIND DATES FOR YOU ON MONDAY AND YOU WILL GO!" Robert loudly explained. "Dad why are you talking like this to me im your son?" Chinook asked close to whimpering, "IM NOT BUYING THAT QUANO ANYMORE!" Robert howled. Ariel looked at them both "Today I saw my son trying to tear Chinooks heart out with a stick, you yelled RAPE at the top of your lungs." Ariel explained, "Mom I honestly thought I was going to be raped for a second, he had the craziest look in his eyes and at one point he yelled "Lets get it on." said Shade. Robert looked at Chinook "That was about the fighting, I am so not a Raper." Chinook told them. "Well I hope you keep that word, and just incase you dont...NO MORE HUNTING ALONE UNTIL YOU FIND A MATE!" Robert enforced, "WHAT!" Shade and Chinook squealed, "We are so serious!" Ariel said. "YOUR A F*CKING HOG"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" Robert cut them off and left. "THIS ROOST IS A F*CKING PRISON"ON PLANET GULL SH!T"IN THE GALAXY OF THIS SUCKS OWL D!CKS!"

Later that day Shade and Chinook are asleep in there roosts. Shade started to slowly scale the ceiling until he found the way into the hall he was sleepflying. Chinook also scaled unconsiously into the hall they where both sleepflying. Chinook bumped into Shade mumbling and trying to hug. Both Shade and Chinook walked into the kitchen and started ripping up the leaves scratching the stone and yelling nonsence for the entire day. When Nocturna's wings made night Robert and Ariel crawled out of their room and into the kitchen both laughing to some joke Robert told, when they got into the kitchen they where both very surprised " Oh no what happend?" Ariel said shocked, "I dont know maybe Chinook didn't tie the leaves and a newborn got in, but Ariel" Robert stoped and looked at the leaf walls "Um Ariel Whay are the walls crincled?" Robert asked confused. "Its Shade he sleepflys and he always crincles the walls." Ariel explained, "Chinook sleepflys too." "Are you kidding me?" "Im not look in the storage leaf." Ariel checked the storage leaf and pulled out pebbles. "Ya Chinook but its OK they're going to get mates they will be gone in a month, a month. Ariel walked into Shade and Chinooks room "Guys" no answer "Guys" no answer "GUYS!" Ariel yelled. Shade slowely woke up "IL KILL YOU OWL DEMON." mumbled Shade as he awoken. Chinook started to wake up "The rat has no pen!$."mumbled Chinook. "What kind of dreams are you guys having?" "Anyway Shade your little cousin Todd will be here soon so i suggest you get up."Ariel explained. "Today...Sssh!t."Shade whispered. "Whats your problem?" Chinook asked, "My little cousin is even a bigger $$h0le than you are!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stepwing ch 5

A new friendship

Througout Tree Haven was a near perfect sounding echo coming from a family of Silverwings. "Alright gang lets really nail it this time ok? 1 2 a 1 2 3 4!'' Todd told his family. They all broke out into a beautiful song of echo's that lasted two minutes when Todd got distracted and went under a falling branch. Todd quickly regained his focus and they all just missed the branch, " AHH Thank Nocturna!" A few seconds later they started singing again at the same beautiful tone.

Back at Ariel and Roberts roost everyone was laughing from a joke that Todd told while telling a story. "Im sorry about not comming to your cerimony." Todd apoligized, "Thats ok Todd you where miles away from Tree Haven fishing with your friends. It probably would'nt be possible to make it." Robert told him. Todd later got back to the story "So me Star and my friends where rapidly pulling capelin out of the water it was insane!" "Are capelin big?" Chinook interupted, "Chinook dont interupt him!" Robert Said angrily, "Robert let im join in its ok." Ariel said, "But I asked him not to interupt." "Listen its ok, and Chinook capelin on an average size are half mine. Alright... Aw im sorry I forget where my story was going." Todd Told them. "Ah Damn it Chinook!" Robert yelled. With this Chinook got up and headed for the back room.

Chinook shoved the leaves out of the way and there was Shade staring at leaves while playing with himself. "Shade you where right about Todd, TOTAL D!CK!" Chinook admited, "I told you...You know I still hate you but you have a pretty sweet collection of P0RN leaves." Shade told him. "Ya I've actually started to secretly collect them just after I came back from my first migration... It's like M*$turb*ting through time." Chinook replied smiling. They heard something brushing through the leaves and both quickly hid the P0rn leaves...It was Todd, "Sup f*gg0t's. So your not going to say hi to me Shade you D!p$h!t." Todd ignorantly said but trying to be quiet. "Whats your problem leave Shade alone dude." Chinook asked trying to help out Shade. "Well Chinook I have the oposite of a problem because I broke the atractivness record a few months back. Alright I have'nt broke up with a female in over two years thats when my mate Star came along." Todd braged, Chinook and Shade both bared their teeth and hissed. "HAHAHA do you think that can scare me go on do what you want to me DO IT!" Yelled Todd. Chinook raised his right arm and clawed Todd across the shoulder making Todd loose grip to the tree ceiling sending him plunging into the ground. Todd landed with a snap he had a broken wing, "OH SH!T!" Shade and Chinook yelled. "WHAT IS IT GUYS?" Ariel and Robert loudly asked, Shade quickly came up with a story "Todd lost his grip to the ceiling and laned on the ground broke his wing and now he is unconsious!" Robert and Ariel Quickly brought Todd to the medical bats.

Later in the roost Chinook came outside just to be pulled behind a stub in the ceiling. "Sorry its me Star Todd's mate, is it true that you clawed Todds shoulder and he fell to the ground?" Star asked. "Yes but..." Star cut him off "Chinook that is the most amazing thing i've ever heard! You know when dawn breaks I will sleep alone and pleasure myself to the image of you doing that to Todd, do you know what I mean...M*$turb*te. You are something Chinook you are something." Star implited, "Your something too Star." Chinook replied. "I want to shrink you down and shove you up my V*g!na." Chinook now stood speachless to what Star had just told him, Star stared into Chinooks eyes and then stared to make out with him.

Todd had woken up and soon after he and his family had left. Chinook stood there untill Shade came out of the roost and surprised him. "What did Star want?" Asked Shade. "Oh well we where just talking but itwas nothing about S*x or anything." Chinook mistakenly replied, "I cant beleve you nearly killed Todd is was awsome!" "Ya it was cool." Chinook said. "You know we may have started out a foe but after that couragious act you did again'st the one called Todd. Maybe someday we could become friends that fly to the jungle and hurl sharp stones at the Vampyrum Spectrum." Shade told him, "I will also follow you into the cold winters of Newfoundland." Chinook replied.

Both bats went back into there roost and headed to their room "Do you want to see something that only 3 bats have ever seen in their lifetime if you do close your eyes." Shade asked. Chinook listened and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepwing ch 6

Show and tell

Chinook only saw black with a sound of wood rubing off of stone. "Okay open your eye's" came Shade's voice. Chinook slowely opened his eyes, "Wow!" Chinook awed at the stone katana as Shade finished unshiething it. "Do you see this smudge on the end of the blade?" Asked Shade, "Yes, what is it?" "Its King Goth from the southern jungle." "How and why?" asked Chinook."Well I bumped into him and he didn't eat me so I got his autograph." Shade replied, "Luckey a$$, now do you want to see something cool?" Chinook replied, "Sure" Shade said. Chinook closed the roof and made the room dark, Chinook put something over Shade's head "Wow!" Shade yelled in surprise, "Yep they are called nightviewers, they let you see in the dark without echovision.","HOLY SANTAWING SH!T!" Shade shouted. Shade took of the nightviewers and opened the roof, "AHHH OHHH!" Shrieked Chinook in pain as he still had the nightviewers on, "Lets play a game Shade: Name your favorite saurian, dont even think about it alright, 3 2 1" Vilocorapter they both said at once. "Favorite Silverwing to masturbate to?" Shade suggested, Alyx Silverwing the two said. "Okay Shade if you where a female who's the one male you would mate with?" 3 2 1 Dallus Greywing they both said once more. "WHAT THE UNDERWORLD,DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS!" Chinook loudly asked, "Yep...Wanna do bat fu in the garage?" Asked Shade "YUP!" Chinook agreed. They both rushed into the garage as fast as they can.

Im sorry for the extreme shortness but all they where doing was show and tell. :(


End file.
